There is broad interest in the area of high-average-power lasers for materials processing, drilling, cutting and welding, military applications, and inertial confinement fusion. Many of the lasers that have been demonstrated at high average power have operated in a continuous wave (cw) mode, but there is also interest in rep-rated pulsed lasers that are also capable of producing high average power.